Don't Starve Drabbles
by NineCentsChange
Summary: A collection of short stories and one-shots featuring the cast of Don't Starve. Main pairings will be Willow/Wilson and Charlie/Maxwell, but not limited to those. Requests are currently being accepted!
1. The Big Day (Part I)

Wilson never thought the sounds of the doctor's office could be so quiet, and yet so deafening at the same time. He sighed, his leg bouncing with anticipation. He'd made an effort to not check the clock too often, as that would likely only add to his anxiety. He wished he could be in there with Willow. The nurses were kind enough to let him stay in the delivery room with her until the doctor arrived, and although he tried to persuade them to let him stay, he eventually had to accept defeat and retire to the waiting room.

He glanced at the clock. How long had he been in here? Two hours? Who knew? He ran a hand through his hair. How long does a birth normally take anyway? How much longer was Willow going to have to endure the pain she was going through? His mind drifted back to when he was in the room with Willow, and how agonizing the contractions were for her. All he could do was hold her hand and tell her encouraging things, that the doctor was going to be there soon, and that everything was going to be okay. God, he hoped he was correct.

Just then, the door to the outside opened, and a young woman walked in. She spotted Wilson and quickly made her way over and took a seat beside him. Wilson managed a small smile when he recognized who it was. "Hey Charlie."

"Hey Wilson," Charlie smiled, "I started driving as soon as I got off the phone with you." Her expression became more concerned when she noticed Wilson's tension. "So how's it going? Is Willow already in the delivery ward?"

He nodded, glancing back at the door leading to the ward. "They took her in a little more than two hours ago."

"Mm. So it sounds like we've still got some waiting to do."

"Yeah…" He trailed off, still partially lost in his own thoughts and worries.

Charlie, upon recognizing this, leaned closer to him. "Hey, I know you're nervous, but I can guarantee you that everything's going fine. These kind of things can take a while."

Wilson looked at her. "I know, it's just…" He looked back down at his hands. "She was in so much pain, and I felt terrible because there was nothing I could do about it... And…" He put his head in his hands, trying to fight back tears. "At the same time… I feel as if I did this to her…"

Charlie quickly put her hand on Wilson's arm. "Wilson. I'm not going to sit around and have you beat yourself up like this. Willow wanted have this baby just as much as you did. You've got no reason whatsoever to blame yourself."

Wilson lifted up his head to look at her. "But, what if…"

"No if's about it." She smiled at him. "Besides, this is Willow we're talking about here. You two have faced countless monsters and survived one of the most dangerous places ever together. I have complete faith that she'll be perfectly fine." She held his arm a little tighter. "And you know, as soon as you see your baby for the first time, none of this worrying is gonna matter. I can assure you that it'll all be worth it."

He lifted his head a little higher. "Really?"

She smiled a bit wider. "Really. Promise."

Wilson managed to smile his first genuine smile for the duration he'd been there, and took a deep breath. "Thanks Charlie."

"Anything I can do to help out a friend." They shared a few moments of silence, then she remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Do you mind if Maxwell brings Wendy over here a little later? He might've mentioned that we were headed to the hospital, and she wanted to tag along."

"Oh, not at all. The more the merrier." He paused for a moment, then asked, "How have things been going anyway? With you and Maxwell, I mean?"

This made Charlie perk up a bit. "Us? Oh, it's been going great!" She grinned happily. "We've been working on a new performance routine, and I think it's gonna be a knock out!"

He smiled at her excitement, glad to be able to focus on a different topic.

"If it's successful enough, we're hoping to take a trip to New York and do the act there too." She sighed contently. "Maxy's got high hopes for this one. I haven't seen him this happy since…" Her smile faltered for a moment. "Well, in a long time."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He faltered. "I didn't mean to bring back any unpleasant memories."

"Oh, it's fine." She reassured him. "You didn't. What happened was a complete accident, one that no one could have foreseen."

Wilson decided to change the subject. "Well, let's not dwell on things of the past. I'm glad to hear you two are doing well." He paused, wondering what to say next. "Forgive me if this sounds invasive, but… have you two considered having kids of your own?"

Charlie seemed unprepared for the question. She quickly looked at him. "W-what?"

Worried he'd gone too far, he tried to backpedal. "I-I mean, just because I know you like children and all. I thought that maybe you guys would've…Oh." He put his hand on his forehead, breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just-"

"Oh no! It's fine." She tried to reassure him again, her cheeks going slightly pink. "I just faltered for a moment there." She thought about Wilson's question. "Come to think of it, we haven't really talked about kids that much. Or at all, really. We've both been so caught up with our jobs as of lately." She paused to think a bit more. "But, I really do like kids. And I'd love for us to be able to start a family of our own. I'm just not too sure if or when we'd be able to get around to it."

Wilson nodded understandingly. "Well, you never really know with these kind of things. I mean, I hadn't even considered the idea of a family for a while myself. And now, well…" He gestured to the room around him. "Here I am."

She couldn't help but smile at his antics.

He smiled back at her. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't get too hung up on it. You guys may not be considering kids now, but who knows. Maybe later on something will happen."

Charlie laughed softly. "Yeah… maybe something will."

She looked distant for a moment and Wilson wondered at it, but being the gentleman scientist that he was, he decided not to press any further. He turned his attention back to the waiting room door, and the two of them sat in silence for a while.


	2. The Big Day (Part II)

Willow cried out in pain as another contraction racked through her. She panted heavily, her bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"You're doing great Miss Willow," the doctor told her, "almost there."

She groaned and leaned her head back on the pillow. They'd said that at least four times now. She couldn't tell how much progress she was making, but it had been agonizingly slow. All she knew for certain was the white-hot pain she was in.

One of the nurses came over to the doctor with a blanket. The doctor acknowledged her, then looked back toward Willow. "You really are close now. When you feel the next contraction, focus your breathing and push."

Willow made a small noise in response between her heavy breaths. It wasn't long before she started to feel intense pressure in her lower abdomen. Knowing what this meant, she took several deep breaths, and then began to push as hard as she could.

"That's it. Keep pushing!"

She cried out again and pushed harder. Oh God, it hurt. Her entire body burned with pain.

"Just one more big push, you can do it!"

The pain was becoming unbearable, and yet she somehow found the energy within her to push once more. She screamed as the pain reached a crescendo. Then, just when she thought she was going to black out, a baby's cry filled the room.

* * *

><p>Wilson managed to pass the rest of the time making small talk with Charlie. They went silent when a nurse entered the room holding a clipboard. She glanced at the papers. "Wilson Higgsbury?"<p>

He quickly got up from the chair and walked up to her. "Yes?"

"Your wife is ready to see you now. Just come with me."

He heard Charlie make an excited noise behind him. He glanced back for a moment to catch her beaming at him before turning and following the nurse down the hallway, his heart pounding with anticipation.

They stopped in front of a closed door. "She's right in here," the nurse told him, "I'll give you guys some time alone for a bit." Just before she walked off, she added, "Oh, and congratulations."

Wilson thanked her, and then quietly opened the door to the room. The sight before him made his heart instantly melt.

Willow was resting in a bed, looking frazzled and exhausted, but still smiling. In her arms was a tiny grey bundle, on which her attention was fully focused. She looked up when Wilson came into the room, and her smile grew. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey…" he responded. He stood at the foot of the bed, still taking in the sight.

Willow laughed quietly as she noticed his stupor. "Well, don't just stand there silly. Come here and meet your new daughter."

"D-daught…" His words caught in his throat. They had a daughter. That invention of his actually worked. He came over to Willow's side and sat in the chair next to the bed. She adjusted the blanket so he could get a better look.

She was the smallest person he'd ever seen. Her skin was pink and her eyes were shut tight, and her tiny little hands grasped about at nothing in particular. Wilson tentatively put his hand on her forehead and ran his fingers through her tiny patch of dark hair. "She's beautiful…"

Willow stroked her daughter's cheek. "She really is." They spent a few quiet moments admiring their new baby, then Willow broke the silence. "So, what are we going to name her?"

Wilson blinked, he'd almost forgotten about that. "Didn't we discuss some names? What was that one we both liked?" He thought for a moment, then remembered. "Hazel. That's the one."

Willow smiled, then looked at her daughter. "Hazel, I like it." She held her daughter closer to her. "Our little Hazel." She paused before looking at him again. "Do you want to hold her?"

The idea hadn't even occurred to him. Here he was with his newborn daughter and he hadn't even held her yet. "I'd love to."

Willow lifted Hazel up to pass her to her father. Ever so carefully, Wilson took her into his arms, as if she were the most precious thing in the world. His heart swelled with pride and happiness as he gazed down at her. "Hey there Hazel. It's me, your daddy." He spoke to her softly and stroked her forehead with his free hand. "Remember all the times I talked to you?" He felt his eyes getting misty. "And how excited you'd always get?"

Just then, Hazel started to stir slightly. She slowly opened up her eyes, revealing a pair of dark brown orbs that looked at him quizzically. She stared at him for a moment, then made a tiny noise and reached her hands up towards him. Wilson laughed and let her take hold of one of his fingers. "I think she still recognizes me."

Willow smiled and reached out to rub Hazel's tummy, getting another squeak from her. "I think she does."

It wasn't much longer before Willow felt her eyelids getting heavy, and she yawned sleepily. Wilson noticed her exhaustion. "Why don't you get some rest? You've both had a pretty big day today."

Willow chuckled as she rubbed at one of her eyes. "Yeah, if having a baby counts as a big day." She yawned again. "Regardless, it does tend to tire one out." She laid down on the bed. "Can you hold her till the doctor comes back?"

He smiled and ran a hand through her bangs. "Of course." Then he remembered something. "Oh, do you mind if Charlie, Wendy and Maxwell come see her?"

"Mm-n," she replied groggily, "but let Maxwell know that if he tries to do anything to her so help me I'll…"

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "Charlie will keep him in check."

"Alright… I'm okay with it then…" She said as she dozed off.

Wilson smiled and looked back at Hazel, rocking her gently, and already wondering about what the future had in store for them as a trio. He kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Welcome to the family Hazel," he whispered and held her close, "welcome."


	3. Mistletoe

**Hey everyone! This drabble was inspired by a prompt on tumblr that involved one person of your ship putting mistletoe all over the house, much to the other person's surprise. I saw it and had to do a Charle/Maxwell drabble on it! So enjoy, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Have a great and safe holiday everyone!**

* * *

><p>Maxwell had to admit, he didn't normally care for Christmas all that much. All the bright red and green colors everywhere seemed to get more obnoxious every year, and he had already gotten sick of hearing the same Christmas songs over and over again. Of course, that didn't mean he didn't partake in the usual festivities. He and Charlie had decorated the house with some tinsel and lights, as well as put up a tree in their living room. It was simple, but merry all the same.<p>

Despite all this, Charlie had noticed that he wasn't harboring the same amount of enthusiasm for the holiday as she was, and she was determined to do something about it. One evening, she left the studio early while Maxwell was still there, telling him she was headed to the store to get more ornaments for the tree and that she'd meet him at home. Maxwell didn't think much of it at the time, though in hindsight, he should have realized she was up to something.

He didn't comprehend Charlie's scheme until he came home that evening. He entered the front door, only to stop immediately. Hanging just a few feet in front of and above him was a piece of mistletoe. He stared at it for a moment, then scoffed quietly and walked past it. Apparently Charlie had decided to do a little more decorating.

He started down the hallway, when he stopped again. Dangling at the corner, was _another_ piece of mistletoe. He looked back at the piece behind him, then back at the one in front of him. Why would Charlie put up two pieces of mistletoe? And why so close to each other?

Now extremely curious and a bit baffled, he passed the second piece and made his way into the living room, and froze in his tracks for the third time.

It was everywhere.

Every doorway, every corner, every part of the house, had a piece of mistletoe. He wasn't sure what he was more perplexed by, the fact that the plant was all over the house, or the fact that Charlie, his five-foot-three wife, had managed to hang it in some very high places. "How…" he asked himself as he looked up to see at least three pieces dangling from the chandelier, which hung almost eight feet off the ground.

His thoughts were interrupted by when he heard a giggle from the kitchen. He walked in to find Charlie grinning mischievously at him and leaning on the counter, donning a simple red dress and a santa hat. Yet another piece of mistletoe hung above her. "So," she began, "what do you think?"

"I'm… at a bit of a loss for words." He glanced back at the mistletoe in the living room behind him. "How did you manage…?"

She chuckled and walked around the counter to approach him. "I couldn't just stand around and watch you be such a Scrooge during this time. So, I thought I'd help you out."

"By…putting mistletoe everywhere? Charlie I'm sure how this is supposed to…"

"Aw, c'mon." She came up to him and took his hands. "Please?" She tilted her head slightly, and stuck out her lower lip.

He couldn't say no to that face. "Oh...alright."

She stood up on her toes, and he put his hand under her chin and bent down slightly, and brought their lips together. They held the kiss for a few seconds, then parted.

She gave him another grin. "See? Christmas isn't all so bad, huh?"

He grinned devilishly back at her, "I could get used to it," and brought her in for another kiss.


	4. The Big Day (Epilogue)

"Aw, Wilson. She's adorable!" Charlie stood next to Maxwell, with Wendy pressed up to the window to where the babies in the hospital were kept, and Wilson right beside her. She tapped Maxwell on the arm. "Isn't she darling, Maxy?"

"Yes, it seems you two have managed to produce a… rather endearing offspring." He received a rap on the shoulder from Charlie and flinched. "What?" She gave him a stern look, and he sighed. "What I _mean _to say is, congrats, to the both of you."

Wilson smiled and looked back at the bassinet where his daughter lay sound asleep.

Wendy moved back from the glass to look at Wilson. "So what are you guys gonna name her?"

"Well, we were thinking we'd call her Hazel."

"Hazel," Charlie repeated, "I think that's a perfect name." Wendy nodded in agreement.

Charlie looked back to Wilson. "And how's Willow doing?"

He smiled. "Just fine. She's getting some well-earned rest right now. They said we can take Hazel home today once we've finished filling out her birth certificate." He checked the clock on the wall. "In fact, she should probably be awake now." He looked back at the group. "Do you guys mind if I…?"

"Oh, not at all." Charlie assured him. "In fact, we'd better get going ourselves."

"Aww…" Wendy lamented.

Wilson chuckled. "Don't worry. You guys are welcome to visit us any time."

The group finished their farewells, then Wilson made his way into the nursery to pick up Hazel. He carried her to the room where Willow was resting, and carefully opened the door. Willow was already awake in her bed, she looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Morning, dearest." He spoke softly. "Look who came to see her mother."

She laughed lightly as he came over to the bed and sat down in the same chair, still holding Hazel in his arms.

"Hang on." She began undoing the buttons on her shirt. "She's probably hungry."

It took Wilson a moment to realize what she was doing. "Oh, do you want me to leave for a few moments?"

She gave him a look, then chuckled. "No, you can stay."

It was his turn to give her a look as he passed Hazel over to her. "What's so funny?"

She smiled again as she took Hazel and worked on positioning her properly. "The fact that we're married and have had multiple occasions of intimacy, and you're still gentlemanly enough to ask if you should excuse yourself."

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "it never hurts to ask."

"True." She chuckled again, then quieted down when Hazel finally latched on and began to nurse.

After Hazel was fed, they completed her birth certificate and then began preparations to take her home. Wilson was extremely eager to bring his daughter home so he could show her around the house, and while Willow felt the same, she was mostly glad to finally be out of that hospital.

A few hours later, the new family finally arrived at their house. Wilson unlocked the door and allowed Willow to enter first. "Here we are, Hazel!" He came to Willow's side to look at their daughter in her arms. "Your brand new home."

Willow smiled and rubbed Hazel's belly. "I think you're gonna like it here."

Some movement was heard from the living room, and then Chester came bounding over to them, ecstatic at his people's return. Wilson got down on his knees and scratched the monster on his head. "Hey boy! Good to see you!" Chester turned his attention to Willow and made a sound, curious about what she was holding in her arms.

Willow knelt down to the floor. "Hazel, this is Chester," she spoke softly. Hazel turned her head to look at the fluffy monster, not sure what to make of him. Chester propped himself on Willow's knee to get a better look at the tiny human. He sniffed her carefully, then opened his mouth and licked Hazel's hand. Hazel made a squeaking noise in retaliation, but then reached back out to him, making excited noises. Chester panted happily and licked her again.

Willow laughed and stood back up as Chester started bouncing around them excitedly.

Wilson knelt down again to try and calm the chest monster. "Okay, alright, easy there boy. I know you're excited, but you're gonna have to wait till she's a little older to be able to play with her."

Willow smiled as Wilson stood back up to face her. "Here," she passed Hazel to him, "do you want to help me show her around the house?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He stroked Hazel's hair with his free hand. "Now, where she would we take her first? The nursery?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Alright then, off we go." He started towards the stairs, with Willow at his side.

The nursery was painted a soft yellow, with a white crib, a small self, and a simple rocking chair in the corner. Various stuffed animals lay about the room, and a handmade mobile hung over the crib, depicting different kinds of animals, including creatures that dwelled in Maxwell's world.

Willow tapped the mobile to make it spin slightly. "Do you think we should ever tell her about our past?"

Still holding Hazel, Wilson came over to the crib where Willow was standing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, will we ever tell her about how and where we met? How we ended up in some world very different from this one?"

"Hm." Wilson thought for a few moments. "Well, I don't see any harm in it. Maybe we could tell her stories about our adventures there, or something." He paused for a moment to glance at Chester, who had followed them up to the room. "Besides, it'll only be a matter of time before she wonders why no one else's dog looks like ours."

Willow chuckled. "Well, you do have a point." She watched as Wilson carefully put Hazel in her crib, then moved close to him and put her head on his shoulder. "We may not be the most normal of people, Hazel, but you can bet we're going to strive to be the best parents we can possibly be."

Wilson chuckled and took her hand. "Don't we know it."


	5. Improper

**Hey again everyone! Hope you've all had a great new year! I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone for all the faves and lovely comments! You are all awesome! This drabble has barely any plot to it and is just meant to be silly and not taken seriously! It consists of Willow and Wilson traveling through the woods, and hilarity ensues. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, please tell me you're going to shave that."<p>

Wilson ran a hand through the patchy stubble on his face as they traveled across the woods. "Quite contrary, Willow." He turned to look at her. "You see, when winter comes, this is going to bloom into the magnificent beard it's meant to be."

"It looks like a bunch of tiny hamsters died on your face."

"And," he continued, ignoring the insult, "not only will it be manly, but it will also provide some much-needed insulation." He paused, then, feeling mischievous, added, "Insulation that _you_ seem to be lacking in."

She was ready for him to try and make a comeback. "Oh please," she tossed off her backpack and went over to a small rock, "I've got all the insulation I need right _here_." She propped her foot on the rock and pulled her tall, black sock down to the ankle, showing off her pale leg that was covered in dark hair. She smiled smugly at him. "How's that for insulation?"

Wilson wasn't sure what was flustering him more. The fact that the woman whom he was only friends with was showing her bare leg to him, or the fact that he couldn't help but admire it. Despite her thin figure, her calves still had some muscle definition to them, giving her leg a rather pleasant appearance overall. Before he could stop himself, his eye traveled up her leg and to her skirt, where just the smallest amount of thigh was exposed— NONONO! Get off that train of thought _right now_!

"J-just put your sock back on so we can keep moving!" He stammered and turning to keep walking, praying the blush on his face wasn't as obvious as it felt it was.

Willow raised an eyebrow and rolled her sock back up, then retrieved her backpack. "What's up with you?" she asked, walking quickly to catch up. "Don't tell me you're scared of looking at someone's legs."

"No," he replied through gritted teeth, "it's just… improper."

"Improper?" She stopped for a second, then continued walking behind him. "Uh, I don't know if you've noticed, Wilson, but we're not exactly a part of society anymore." No response.

She sighed quietly, then trotted to get alongside him. "What I'm saying is that there aren't any rules to tell us what to do or how to act out here. So essentially, there's no such thing as proper or improper anymore. You see?"

Wilson sighed. She had a point, but for the time being all he wanted to do was change the subject. "Yes, well, regardless, we should keep moving if we want to find a good spot to set up camp before nightfall." He quickened his pace. "Come along, then."

Willow rolled her eyes and was about to follow him, when she suddenly got an idea. "Hey Wilson."

"Hm?" He stopped to face her again.

She had tossed down her backpack on the ground again, and was fiddling with something behind her back. He stared at her, dumbfounded, having absolutely no clue what she was doing.

Then, she reached underneath her front of her shirt and pulled something out from underneath it and tossed it to him. "Catch!"

He caught the thing in his hands. "What is…?" He inspected it closely. It looked and felt like a piece of fabric, with two round-ish pieces in the front that had two straps connected to them. His face suddenly paled as he realized what he was holding. "GAH!" He dropped it on the ground as if it were red hot, his face now crimson. "_WILLOW_!"

Willow was already doubling over with laughter as she walked over and picked it up off the ground. "Haha! Just the reaction I was expecting! The look on your face was priceless!"

Now even more flustered than he was before, it took him a few tries to find words again. "Okay, you know what? I've had enough of this." He turned and set off at an even faster pace. "I'm not stopping again until we've found a place to camp. You can keep up or not if it's all the same to you."

Willow finally recovered from her laughing fit and jogged to catch up to him. "Oh come on, Wilson, it's a _bra_. It's not going to hurt you." She dangled it in front of her to help prove her point.

"Yes, but, well, I still don't appreciate you just tossing it at me like that!" He paused for a moment. "How did you even _do_ that? Taking it off?"

She smirked. "Woman's secret. Strictly confidential."

"Ah." He decided to accept defeat.

"So, about that beard…"

"I'm still not going to shave it, if that's what you're wondering."

"Drat."


	6. Valentines

**Hello again everyone! This is a oneshot inspired by a request by RainingCatsForecast, that features Wendy and a look into her life at school. This takes place after the events of Don't Starve. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Abigail had first passed away, it was as if Wendy had gone through a complete transformation. She became cold, almost emotionless to everyone around her. She rarely smiled, for she only found interest in talking about the fragility of life and the inevitability of death for all living things. Everything led to death and sadness, she told herself, so why bother trying to avoid it?<p>

The psychiatrist told her parents that she was going through a phase of mourning, and only once she accepted the fact that Abigail was in a better place could she begin her healing process and move on. But Wendy didn't want to move on, she didn't want to forget Abigail, and so she stayed in mourning for a long time.

It was several months after Abigail's death when Wendy suddenly went missing. Witnesses said she was last seen standing at her sister's grave, a red flower clutched in her hand. Fearing the worst, her parents organized multiple search parties to go and look for her. They found her 24 hours later, passed out in the woods just a few miles from their home. Her clothes were tattered and covered in dirt, but she was in good health otherwise.

That was almost three years ago, Wendy recalled. She told her parents that she fallen and hit her head, and had the strangest dream. She dreamt that she went to a world unlike anything she'd ever seen before, filled with odd creatures, frightening monsters, and magic.

Of course, she knew that it was not really a dream. Her uncle, Maxwell, had transported her to that realm in exchange for being able to see Abigail again. She met a slew of interesting people who were also trapped in that world, and they survived there together for a long time. But as Maxwell said, time works differently in that world, and she learned that she'd hadn't been gone that long from the real world when she got back.

Spending time in that had changed her in some way, and she wasn't quite sure how to put it in words. She still missed Abigail, but she found the pain of her loss starting to reside just a little bit each day. Over time, Wendy found herself smiling more, laughing harder, and most importantly, feeling happy. Even though she couldn't summon Abigail anymore, she knew her sister was there with her, and that she could finally begin to heal.

She was a sophomore in high school now. The school walls were covered with pink paper hearts in anticipation for Valentine's Day. Wendy walked through the halls, donning a red skirt with white polka-dots, her blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail. She had stopped at her locker when she sensed a presence beside her. She turned to see Jeremy, a junior boy on the baseball team, leaning up against the lockers. He stood up straight and smiled at her. "Hey Wendy."

"…Jeremy." She answered back, still unsure of his intentions.

He fidgeted slightly. "So, uh, I saw you hanging out on the bleachers during practice the other day…"

"Yes," she replied, "it's a nice spot for reading after school."

"Yeah, totally." He paused again. "So, you know how we have a game this Valentine's day?"

"Yes?"

"Well, um," he hesitated, "I was wondering, maybe after we play, you and I could, go hang out together or something?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Hang out?"

"Yeah, I mean like we could go into town and catch a movie or something, I don't know." He paused again. "So, what do you think?"

Wendy had become an expert at hiding her emotions behind a neutral face, and she momentarily delighted herself as she watched him struggle trying to read her emotion.

"I'll consider it." She closed her locker and walked off without waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p>Wendy hopped off the school bus and immediately walked towards a grassy hill close to her family's house. She climbed up it and stopped once she reached the top. There was a single tree at the top of the hill, and underneath its shade rested a gravestone. Etched on the front of it was an engraving:<p>

_Abigail_

_Beloved daughter and sister_.

Wendy set her backpack on the ground. "Hey Abby." She walked to the grave and sat beside it, looking out over the beautiful landscape. She sighed contently. "School was interesting today. It seems like everyone's getting ready for Valentine's Day."

She glanced at the grave beside her. "That boy Jeremy asked me out today. He wants to hang out after his game this Saturday."

She looked back at the landscape. "I told him I'd consider it, that'll keep him guessing for a few days. I never really thought of him being my type, but I suppose I could give him a chance. It will be Valentine's Day, after all."

They sat silence together for a while longer, when Wendy noticed a figure approaching from down the hill. It looked like a person, but it most certainly was not one. This "person" had eight eyes, short black fur, and sharp teeth. Any other human would have been frightened by their appearance, but Wendy smiled instead. "Hey Webber."

The spider-boy grinned as he trotted up the hill. He was dressed in shorts, a button-up shirt, and a simple grey cap. "Hey Wendy! Hey Abigail!" He chirped excitedly. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. We love company." Wendy moved her backpack so he could sit beside her.

He sat cross-legged next to her, his extra appendages twitching excitedly. "How was school today?"

"Same as usual, if you ask me," she leaned against the tree behind her, "Abby and I were just talking about how Valentine's Day is coming up."

"Really? What's that?"

She forgot that Webber wasn't as familiar with as many traditions as she was. "Well," she began, "it's a day where people do nice things for the people that they like, which usually means they give each other sappy cards or candy."

"Huh…" Webber rested his chin on his hands, clearly interested.

"And then sometimes, when you give someone a gift, you can ask them to _be_ your valentine." She sighed. "It's a rather overrated holiday, if you ask me."

"Oh…" They admired the view for a while in silence, then Webber spoke up again. "Hey Wendy, does that mean that you could be _my_ Valentine?"

She felt her cheeks go pink as she sat up from the tree. "What…?"

"Well, I mean," he put a hand on his neck, "you're a really good friend of mine. That and I don't really know any other kids."

"Ah…" she sighed as she understood. "In that case, I'd love to be your Valentine, Webber."

His face immediately brightened. "Really?"

"Of course. We are friends, after all."

They stayed there together on the hill until they heard Wendy's mother call for her. Webber quickly got up from his spot. "Well, I guess I'd better get going." He turned to Wendy. "Do you wanna meet later today?"

She gave him a smile. "Sure."

"Great! I'll see you later." He turned to trot back down the hill, then looked back at her. "Oh, and happy almost-Valentine's day!"

She laughed. "Same to you!"

She watched as he scampered off to the woods, then put a hand on the gravestone next to her. "He really is a nice boy, isn't he Abby?" Then she picked up her backpack and headed for the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to RainingCatsForecast for the request. I feel like I kinda went off-prompt a bit, but I hope you enjoy regardless! Oh and in case anyone's wondering, Wendy and Webber are about the same age in my headcanon.<strong>


End file.
